Ring Exchange
by ClaireBear 16
Summary: A one-shot of Victor and Yuuri exchanging their rings and explaining what they really mean to them. This is the first story I've ever published, I hope you like it!


"Yuuri, I don't know fully what these rings mean to you, but for me they are a testament to the life and love you have given me. For over twenty years I have neglected both for the sake of my career, but that was before you, quite literally, danced your way into my life.

You have opened my eyes, and given me the opportunity to to find life and love both on and off the ice. In my skating, and in my time with you."

Victor looked up from where his hands were clasping Yuuri's, to look into Yuuri's eyes.

Victor gasped when he saw tears starting to form in the corner of Yuuri's beautiful and warm brown eyes causing him to blush and give a small smile, falling in love with the man standing before him just a little more. Still looking into Yuuri's eyes, Victor continued to tell Yuuri exactly what he meant to him, to try to put into words the love he felt for Yuuri.

"Not only have you given me life and love, Yuuri, but you have become my life and my love. So I, Victor, take you, Yuuri, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to skate with forever, till death do us part."

With that, Victor slipped the gold band onto Yuuri's finger, before pulling Yuuri's hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

Looking up at Yuuri once more he was surprised to find tears flowing freely down Yuuri's cheeks.

"Your turn," Victor gently encouraged Yuuri.

"Victor," Yuuri breathed, trying to control his tears so that he could say his own vows. "If it wasn't for you, I might not have continued skating, and we might never have met, we might not have fallen in love.

You taught me about love too. You were the first person I have ever wanted to hold on to, and through the love you have taught me I have become a stronger person, and I will prove myself with this ring."

Looking into Victor's eyes Yuuri continued his vow.

"I, Yuuri, take you, Victor, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to skate with forever, till death do us part."

Slipping the golden ring on Victor's finger, Yuuri laced their fingers together, pulling Victor's hand to his mouth to kiss the ring, like Victor had done.

"Then with great pleasure, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss." The officiator announced.

Turning back to face Yuuri, Victor gently cupped Yuuri's face in his hands, smiling lightly at the awestruck look on Yuuri's face. Leaning down, he placed a soft, loving kiss on the lips of his husband, sealing their marriage and pronouncing their love to the world.

"I love you Yuuri," Victor whispered, his nose gingerly pressing against Yuuri's, tears falling unreservedly from his eyes.

"I love you Victor," Yuuri replied, beginning to cry once he realized Victor was crying too.

"Well let's go greet everyone, I want to show my husband off," Victor stated before practically running with Yuuri down the aisle, spurred on by the cheers of their family and friends.

* * *

Their first dance as a married couple was to Tip of My Tongue by The Civil Wars. Waltzing gracefully around the dance floor, they danced together seamlessly, neither one leading the other, each moving with the other, even though the dance was unrehearsed and unchoreographed.

After dinner and the cutting of the cake came the bouquet toss. Victor and Yuuri had decided that they would both take turns throwing a bouquet, including all of their unmarried guests.

Victor went first, and his bouquet was successfully caught by Chris, who gave a rather seductive look and a wink to his boyfriend.

Next it was Yuuri's turn to throw his bouquet. With his back to the group, he threw his arms back and released it, but before he could turn around to see who had caught it his eyes were covered.

"Hey! Who caught it?!" Yuuri protested.

"You don't want to know." Victor chuckled, trying to pull Yuuri away from where a certain blond was sure to explode any moment.

Pulling Victor's hand from over his eyes Yuuri turned to look at who had caught his bouquet, and all the blood rushed from his face when he saw Yurio blushing fiercely with a bemused Otabek standing beside him.

"I've never been to a wedding before, what does this mean?" Otabek asked Yurio, perplexed by the tradition.

"Uh, um, nothing. It doesn't mean anything. It's just a stupid tradition." Yurio stammered, before shooting a murderous look at Yuuri, and turning to where Pichit and all their other skater friends stood in shock.

"What are you morons looking at?" He spat.

"Yurio, do not use ugly words!" Liliya snapped, before smacking the back of his head.


End file.
